Enchanted
by Crystalfireandblazingice
Summary: Clary and her best friend, Simon transfer to a boarding school that goes 11th grade to Senior year in college. At the welcoming dance, she meets many people among them a golden-eyed guy, Jace. The two go through many challenges that both strengthen and weaken their love. Will they last and if they do at what cost.
1. Golden Eyes and Little Red Heads

**AN: Hi guys! So, this is my first fanfiction an super excited to finally have this uploaded. So there are a couple of things about this fic and me that I want you to know.**

 **First of all, this is kind of a song fanfic. Most chapters will have a song that either relates to the theme or has the lyrics in it. Before the chapter begins the songs used will be listed. I also made a playlist on Spotify that has the songs that will be in future chapters. You guys can listen to it and maybe try and guess which songs relate to which characters or whatever. This is the link I hope you guys enjoy it: user/miabyrd/playlist/0aTlHJ6BsvEmm86sjyzBqS**

 **Second, this story's main ship is Clace but includes a lot of others such as Sizzy and Malec and others.**

 **About me: I want you guys to know this from the start I suck at grammar and spelling so there will be mistakes. I have my friends proof reading this most times, but who knows what is going to slip by. Another thing is I am super dedicated to this fic, but I go to a really pressure cooker school so updates will be irregular.**

 **Sorry I know that was really long so without further ado, I give you Enchanted: Chapter 1**

 **Songs: Enchanted, Taylor Swift**

Golden Eyes and Little Red Heads

"Are you sure you can't go?" I whine into the phone.

"Ya, I have to be at this gig, you know being the lead singer and all," Simon says through the phone.

"I guess I am just going to have to hang out with Jon the whole night."

"Clary the whole point of the welcoming dance is so that you know, you can maybe meet people before school starts."

"Simon, you know how anti-social I am."

"Oh, yes I know! I took me a whole month of talking to you every day in French class before you had a decent conversation with me."

"Ugh! You are never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Never but now we are getting off topic. Back to the problem at hand here, Clary. Don't just hang around Jon the whole night. Go dance with some guy or try and find the art people. Or better yet find me some really hot chick that I can pine after for the rest of your days," I laugh because it's such a Simon thing to do with any girl way out of his league per say.

"Ok! Fine I give up. I will try my hardest to be social." I know he just pumped his hand in victory, so I quickly add, "But no guarantees. Try being the key word hear Lewis."

"Fine Fray, whatever you say," I chuckle at the rhyme he made with the nickname he gave me at the beginning of Freshmen year.

"Hey Simon, I have to go or Mom will yell at me for not cleaning my room."

"Ok, I'll see you later. Have a fun time at the dance," he says just before he hangs up.

I quickly text Jon,

 _Fine I will go, but you better not leave me to die or else I will make your life a living hell. -CF_

Less than a minute later he texts back saying:

 _Sure, thing Little Sis, whatever you want. -JM_

I send him the middle finger emoji back, turn on some music, and then throw my phone bed. I look around my room and see clothes and art supplies scattered in multiple places. I let out a soft sigh and start cleaning it up.

Here I am this night, a large ballroom with too many faces I do not recognize around me. Jon and I walk closer to the masses of people. As we walk through I get looks from mostly the guys in the room. My floor-length black dress seems all innocent in the front with long sleeves and a neckline that goes up to my collar bone, but the back of the dress is basically nonexistent. Beside me, Jon grumbles about how guys should be less obvious when checking me out. I just smile at him always being the protective older brother.

The night moves slowly only an hour has passed but it feels like two. It's the same old, tired, lonely place. Jon introduces me to his friends from the soccer team, class, and various other places. The whole time I force laughter and fake smiles just wishing that Simon was here.

Jon leaves saying he will come back with some punch in a bit. I wave him off not giving it much thought. I look around the room seeing only the shifting walls of insincerity, shifting eyes, and vacancy.

It all vanishes when I see his face. It is beautiful. Sharp cheek bones, a strong jaw, full lips, and the most beautiful gold eyes I have ever seen. His eyes stare into mine, and it looks like they whisper, 'have we met.' For what seems like hours but in reality, only seconds we stand there staring into each other's eyes. They were the gold that startles you and holds such an intensity that I cannot look away.

But I eventually do, when I notice Jon has come back with the punch as he was trying to put it in my hand. "Sorry," I say giving him an apologetic look. I glance back to where I saw the golden eyed guy only to see he had disappeared. Jon starts to talk about some more people I should meet. I tune him out and think about a pair of gold eyes and a handsome face. I see Jon then look behind me, smile and wave to someone. I turn around to see who it is. Two people, a guy and a girl, are coming our way. I can tell that they are siblings. The guy is more than a foot taller than me at least, wearing a deep blue suit that make his piercing blue eyes pop. The girl walking next to him is tall as well, but slightly shorter, not to mention she was wearing six-inch black heals. She was also wearing a long red dress that hugged every curve of her body perfectly along with a silver bracelet that snaked up her arm and bright red lipstick that matched her dress.

"Hey Jon," the guy starts as he comes up to where we are, "Who is this? Your little sister?"

"Ya, this is Clary. Clary this is Alec Lightwood, he is a freshman and this is his younger sister who is in your class," Jon makes the introductions.

I wave to Alec and am about to do the same to Izzy when she gives me a hug. When she lets go she gives me a sheepish smile and says "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"No, its fine, I am just not used to it," I say and pause thinking about her name when I ask, "What's your full name?"

"Isabelle Lightwood," she replies. "Why?"

"My full name is Clarissa Fairchild, we're roommates"

Izzy smiles and says, "Really? Oh, I didn't even realize." She takes a moment, probably thinking about my name, and then asks, "If you don't mind me asking how come you guys have different last names? Are you half-siblings?"

I hear Jon suck in a breath. It has been a sore topic ever since we were able to choose who we wanted to live with. "No, we are full on siblings. We have different last names because we live with different parents. He lives with Valentine and I live with my mom and her husband."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know," she says with a sad tone. We get into an easy conversation, and for the first time tonight I actually enjoy it. Izzy then asks me "So what are your thoughts on decoration for our dorm. Do you have any ideas, because I have about 20-"

She was cut off when Alec interrupted her "Izzy we should probably head back. You know Jace is going to get testy if he doesn't get the punch we promised him."

"Ok fine," Izzy turns to me and says, "It was so nice to meet you, I am totally excited for us to room together you seem like a really cool person. Also, can I get your phone number so I can text to you about the decorations for the room and other things."

"Ya sure," I say as I grab my phone out of my purse and give it to her. When she leaves I notice that Jon had left too and was talking with some other people.

"Who was that you were staring at, Jace?" Alec asks bringing me back to reality.

"I don't know," I say. Still in my daze I continue, "But she is gorgeous."

"Sure, if you like tiny red-head females," I glare at him but make no movement to go find her and keep staring instead. "So, are you going to go up to her like you normally do or what?"

"I don't see you going to find a small, Asian man who likes glitter just a little too much," I snap back. I don't really know why I don't want to go up to her. She is just a girl that's nothing new, at least to me, but something about her just feels different.

"One, He is not that small he is like 5"10'. Two, we have only been one date. I don't want to seem to clingy or anything like that." I role my eyes because I know that is not what it is about.

I see Izzy come to join us. When she reaches us, reading our facial expressions and body language she asks, "What are you two arguing about and who should I side with?" her smile shows us that she's messing with us.

Not wanting to feed the fire I try to reply, "Nothing ju-" when I get cut off by Alec.

"Jace doesn't have the guts to go up to a girl he just had an intense gazing moment with." I give him a glare because I know what conversation, more like argument, this is going to spark and he knows it to.

"It seems I am going have to side with Alec on this one. So," she says drawing out the word and turns to look at me smirking. "you are actually nervous about going up to a girl?"

"Izzy," I warn her. "This proves nothing and we are not talking about this again, you know my answer."

"So, you are just going to mess around with girls forever, never stay in a _healthy_ long-term relationship. Never give yourself a chance at that happiness."

"By the angle, Izzy! I am 18 years old I don't have to worry about this right now," I get so angry I don't even think about what comes out of my mouth next. "And you're one to talk. How long have you been screwing Meliorn? I am pretty sure that is not a _healthy_ relationship." I knew I crossed a line when I said it but I couldn't take it back and at that moment I didn't care that much because she deserved it.

A look of hurt flashed through her eyes then she replied, "You know what Jace Herondale? You know shit about my relationship with Meliorn so shut the fuck up," I knew she was pissed so it surprised me when the next words she said was a proposition to go talk to the girl and see who see was. I knew that if I accepted the deal that she would know this girl was really different, but I couldn't deny the help.

As I walk away from where Clary was standing, I think of a perfect way to mess with Jace because even though I went to go talk to Clary for him, I am still pissed at him for what he said. So, I decide I am not going mention that Clary is my roommate or really anything about her. I tell Alec my plan just so he knows not to mention it, he only shrugs his shoulders and decides he will go along with it because he is not happy about what Jace said to me either. Even though Jace is his best friend it's still great to know he always has my back.

Alec and I stop at the table with all the food and grab a cup of punch. I glance over at him to see him looking at me as though he wants to say something. When Alec looks back down to his cup I think he has changed his mind until I hear him say softly, "Why do you think she is the one, Izzy? Out of all the girls he has ever shown an interest in, why not any of them? Why _her_?

"Just call it a gut feeling," I say. When he gives me the look that says, 'I know there is more' I sigh and say, "Because did you see the way he got all nervous and mad, you know he gets like that when he is trying to keep his walls up. And I don't know Alec, after meeting her I know it is that kind of person that will finally bring down the walls he has built up ever since his parents _her_."


	2. A Dance Between the Two

**AN: Hey guys so here is the second chapter of enchanted. I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, I have just been super busy with school.**

 **So this was originally longer, but I decided to cut it into two short chapters because I really wanted to update today but I don't think I will get it done by a reasonable time today. The next chapter will most likely be up by this next weekend, but that might change because I am going to Seattle.**

 **Also in some of the reviews you guys mentioned the POV switches were not clear and I am so sorry for that. I my word doc it was fine but when it transferred over to it got messed up but this time I think it should be good.**

 **But anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews and the likes and really everything, it means a lot to me so thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

 **Song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

A Dance Between the Two

When Jon left me to go talk to other people, I decided to go get some more punch and not look completely lost. I started to think about Izzy and how excited Simon would be when he sees the looks of my roommate. Thinking of good looks my mind goes to the golden eyed guy. I can't seem to get him out of my mind. I grab my drink and turn around to watch the people around the room, a good number of people are dancing and a good many more sitting at tables or standing around the room talking. Something catches my eye across the room and I see his silhouette making its way to me.

As he reaches me, the playful conversation starts when he says, "Are you scanning the room to find someone or are you looking for a handsome dancing partner?"

I look up at him when his piercing gold eyes meet mine. I am taken back, but don't want to let it show so I reply, "The former, but I could possibly be persuaded for the latter."

A smirk appears on his face. "Well may have the honor?" he raises his eyebrows at me waiting for my answer.

I don't know why but the next words out of my mouth are, "I thought the key word was handsome." It was a lie, a complete and total lie. With his golden eyes and hair, strong build that filled out his suit almost too well, and the beautiful lips that were currently in a in a sly grin letting me know that what I said was a lie.

"Well because of that pathetic attempt of a lie, now you have to dance with me."

"And if I still refuse?" I counter his quick remark.

"You won't," his grin getting even cockier.

"And how do you know that?" I say trying to keep my voice even as he steps closer, leaving only a couple inches between us.

He bends down and whispers in my ear, "because I know that you know it was a lie." He doesn't wait for an answer before he grabs my hand and leads me onto the dance floor.

When we reach it the song changes into something slow. I think he is going to change his mind when he hears the song, but instead he brings me closer and rests his hands on my hips. I bring my hands up and clasp them around his neck. Being this close to him makes it obvious just how much taller he is then me. He is almost a foot taller than me and that is when I am in 3" heels.

"Fair warning, I am not one much for dancing so I kind of suck," I say knowing I will probably step on his toes.

"Just fallow my lead and you will be great," he continues saying, "So are you new here? I haven't seen you around before?"

"Yah, I am transferring into senior year, high school obviously. What year are you in?"

"Senior as well. So why did you choose to come to this lovely school?"

"I moved here to be closer to my brother and to see him more."

"That's cool. Who is your brother?"

"Jonathan Morgenstern, he is a freshman," I say giving him a look that asks, 'do you know him?'

He lets out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh yah, I know him."

"You two don't get along very well do you?"

"Yah not in the slightest. Your really his sister, you seem so much nicer," he says with a smile ghosting his lips.

"If you want me to like you, I highly suggest not insulting my brother. So why don't you like him anyways?"

"Well he and I were competing for team captain last year and he got it. Then at practice he made my life a living hell.

I laugh a little bit and say, "Sounds like Jon. I am guessing though that this took a big blow to your ego?"

"First of all, you only met me today. How would you know anything about my ego? And second, it didn't because he only got the spot because of senior pity."

"Wow cocky much." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Maybe," he says. Then he continues with a smirk, "But rightly so."

We dance in a comfortable silence; our bodies close together. He spins me a couple times and its then when I realize the song playing.

I didn't know I was smiling until he asks, "What are you smiling about?"

"I just noticed the song is Enchanted by Taylor Swift; it's my favorite song.

He smiles and says, "It's one of mine too."

It then dawns upon me, "And this song just happens to randomly switch on when we step onto the dance floor?"

"Not randomly" he states. "I have had my eyes on you all night, just waiting for the chance to ask you to dance." I didn't know it was possible, but he pulls me closer to him.

I tilt my head back to look at his beautiful face that I know will haunt my dreams until I see him again. He leans his head in slightly, so there is only about two inches between our lips. I want to kiss him, I want to do it so badly, but instead when the song ends I say in a near inaudible voice "Thank you for the dance."

Getting the hint, he leans away and says with a small smile "It was a pleasure."

As I turn to leave, he grabs my hand and says, "Wait I didn't get your name."

"Clary," I reply

"Jace, uh Jace Herondale," he says.

I give him a small nod and then walk away. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I couldn't help but feel disappointed as she rejects my kiss. After she thanks me for the dance, she turns to leave. I realize I still didn't know her name because Izzy decided not to tell me anything about her.

I grab her had and spin her back to face me, "Wait I didn't get your name."

"Clary," she replies.

"Jace, uh Jace Herondale," I say stumbling over my own name.

She only gives a short nod in return and starts to walk away again. I can't help but watch her leave when it strikes me, I really don't want her to go.

"Clary," I run after her. She gives me a questioning look as I reach her. "Don't go," I say. "I want to stay with you and not have to go back to my friends and the other boring people who want to be more than friends."

"Jace I don't-" she starts.

"I promise I don't expect anything. Just the chance to get to know you better."

"Okay Herondale, I'll make you a deal. You take to your favorite hamburger place in New York and I will stay with you."

I laugh at the odd request and say, "I know just the place.

"Be warned though Jace. I will judge you so hard on what you think are good fries and milkshakes."

"Oh, trust me you will love this place."

"Ok then. Meet me by the coat room. I have to go find my brother and let him know I am leaving."

It's only a couple of minutes of waiting until she arrives at the coat room. She get her coat and then follows me to where my car is parked.

As we reach it Clary says, "That is your car?" amazement evident in her voice.

"Yah, it is." I look at my green 1967 Jaguar convertible.

"You drive this to school? Aren't you worried about someone trying to steal it or some drunk idiots ruining it?" she asks.

"Ya I don't take it to school, mainly because my mom won't let me. So, I use my grandmas old 1965 Ford F-100 blue truck."

"You really like old cars, don't you?"

"Ya, now hop in so you can eat these amazing burgers."


End file.
